


Secret

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Ben is bi, M/M, dean is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent Calendar 2014 day 10





	

"DEAN!" A small voice shouted from the door of the garage of the Bunker, indicating that Ben was home from school.

"BEN?" Came Dean's answering shout from the kitchen.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Ben shouted, as Sam came up behind Ben. Sam was carrying Ben's school stuff, the boy was too excited about something that happened at school to bring it in himself.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK I AM?" Ben always had a snack after school, nothing much just a sandwich, that Dean made for him when he came home.

"OKAY I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" The boy yelled as he ran for the kitchen. Sam was left with carrying Ben's stuff to his room, he was a softy of an uncle.

As Sam took Ben's stuff to his room, Ben reached the kitchen and perched himself at the table. Dean set a PB & J sandwich down in front of him and sat opposite him. "So what's got you so excited squirt?"

"I was told a secret today," Ben said, sounding all high and mighty.

"You were told a secret?" Dean said, leaning forward in mock interest. "Who by?"

"Shelly," Ben said.

"What did Shelly tell you?" Dean was actually interested now. Shelly had good looking folks, and Dean wasn't going to let her eye-candy mom and sexy daddy get off without at least a good eye fucking (Cas would kill him if he went any further than that...)

"Her brother is gay!" Ben blurted.

Dean's face went white. "Is there a problem with that?"

Ben shook his head, then tilted it (He picked that up from Cas) "No, Dean... why would there be?"

"Just, some people are against gays Ben," Dean said, ruffling the kids hair. "What got you so excited about this?" Ben went bright red and tried to hide behind his sandwich. "Oh I see, you like him, don't you?"

"DEAN!" Ben yelled, face now cherry red.

"What? I'd be one huge hypocrite of I judged you for this," Dean pointed out.

"I like Kelsey," Ben argued.

"So? I liked a load of girls before I got with Cas," Dean countered.

"Thanks, Dean," Ben said, grinning as he finished his sandwich and ran to his room to do his homework.


End file.
